With the conventional cage for grip rollers in an overrunning roller clutch of this type the configuration of roller pocket and the construction of spring element are highly complicated. Hence, it is difficult to form integrally the column portions and the annular portions at both axial ends of the cage, and there is a drawback of various processings being required after primary forming. When the cage is to be made of a synthetic resin for weight-saving, one-shot integral molding is difficult when its construction is complicated.
For the desired facilitation of molding it is considered possible to make one annular portion separately and join it to the end faces of the column portions molded integrally with the other annular portion to complete the cage. Such a synthetic resin part, when it is taken out of the mold after molding, tends to have its column portions inclined inward or twisted due to the internal stress. Since the column portions determine the width of the roller pocket and account for the parallelism of the pocket's shape, deformation or strain of the column portions is bound to seriously affect the roller pocket's geometrical precision. This tendency is still more marked with overrunning roller clutches, with which the thickness or sectional form of any of their component parts cannot be increased freely, e.g. those for machines or equipments whose shaft diameter is approximately 10 mm.